mente de uma hentai
by crispel
Summary: uma fic concerteza muito engraçada, vc num vai perder nada lendo xDDDDDD, [atenção copiei uma virgula dessa fic e vc morre xx]
1. primeiro garoto que me despreza

_**Ola gente querida do meu coração n--n**_

_**Vocês deve, estar se perguntando..."o que esse débil mental ta fazendo aqui ao invés de continuar suas outras fics? ò.ó"**_

_**Bom eu respondo -.-'**_

_**Eu tava pensando..(nossa ela pensa O--o)**_

_**Nossa!! A bianca me atormenta até aqui ¬¬'**_

_**Continuando #--#**_

_**Eu refletindo muito pensei "por que não usar a criatividade que eu tenho pra falar merda no MSN,para criar uma fanfic bem retardada O--o**_

_**Então aqui está o-o**_

"_**mente de uma hentaii o.o "**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 1:**_ primeiro garoto que me despreza

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Em um dia ensolarado com nuvens azuis...

-ahhh sua pervertidaa- **#som de pessoas correndo#**

-eu err.bem..não estava passando a mão na sua bunda ù.u- **#fica vermelha#**

-senhorita higurashi..DIREÇÃO- **#pessoas rindo da cena#**

-ó vidinha cruel ù.u- resmungava a caminha da direção pensando

"_droga de professor,quem manda ser tão gostoso ù.ú"_

Chegou a tal direção e abriu a porta

Kag: -Di-diretora O-O**-#diretora se embebedando com umas dez garrafas de cachaça O.o#**

Diretora:-ahh sim sim,higurashi . **#falando meio enrolando#**

Kagome: -err bem... **#pensamento ocorrendo por sua brilhante mente#**

"_já sei,ela bêbada assim nem vai me dar bilhetinho n-n"_

Kagome:-o professor mandou eu pegar giz **#olha pra diretora bêbada#**

Diretora: -sim,esta ali **#aponta pro banheiro O-O#**

Kagome:-não está aqui **#vai ate a mesa dela e pega dois giz#**

Diretora -higu-gurashi,por que pintou o cabelo de rosa? .

-O-o **#pensamento#** _'é melhor eu sair daqui ú.u"_

Kagome: -ufaa- **#resmunga saindo da diretoria quando vê dois seres extremamente sorridentes vindo em sua direção ù.u#**

Kagome:-sango,rin que surpresa ¬¬' #**fala com um tom extremamente impolgante ¬¬'#**

Sango:-k-chan o que aconteceu? Apalpou a bunda do professor de novo? -.-'

**#fala com uma veia pulsando#**

Kagome:-faze o que ele é gostoso ora bolas ù.ú **#fala sem a mínima vergonha#**

Sango: -sabemos,mas o professor kouga tem namorada ó.ò **#fala rin imaginando o pau que kagome iria levar da ayame O.O#**

Kagome: -não sou ciumenta,sango olha ali não é o miroku **-.-'#vendo miroku vindo com duas marcas de tapas#**

Miroku:-oi meninas n-n **#sorriso meigo#**

Sango:-tenta me apalpa e você leva pau ù.ú **#preparando-se pro tapa#**

Miroku:-Sangozinha meu amor,ate você me despreza T.T **#fazendo cara de ator de novela mexicana recém traído pela mulher ú.u#**

Kagome: -muahahaha **#rindo com a cena#**

Rin: -k-chan que risada diabólica O.O **#muito assustada#**

Kagome: -eu SOU diabólica,rin ò.O **#cara de má#** ù.ú

-'-----' **-#sem comentários#**

Miroku: -k-chan você não me apalpou hoje O.o está passando bem? - **#colocando a mão na testa da garota#**

Kagome: -estou ú.ù **#fingindo desinteresse#**

Rin: -se ela só apalpo a bunda do professor então ela ta mal O.O **#lembrando de todos os meninos que a amiga já apertou#**

Sango: -é verdade Rin **-#lembrando que kagome é pior que o miroku#**

Kagome: -é que apenas,cansei de passar a mão nesses homis de meia tigela, quero carne nova #-#

#olha para o lado**,#câmera lenta#** vê um lindo garoto de orelhinhas na cabeça olhos cor de sol e um corpo ótimo de apalpar ú.u#

Miroku:-k-chan? Kagome? KAGOMEEEEEEEEE? **#começam a gritar#**

Kagome:-anh? **#olhando ainda para o garoto novo#**

Sango: -kagome?? Você ta babando se controla -.-' **#vendo a amiga secar o pobre menino novo#**

Kagome:-err **#vermelha#**

Miroku: -que estranho ele tem orelhas caninas O.O **#olhando para o menino que estava sentado num canto isolado#**

Kagome: -interessante**..#sorriso muito pervertido# lD**

Miroku: -kagome? Kagome???onde você vai? O.o **#gritava para a menina longe#**

Sango:-deixa miroku ela não vai te ouvir

Miroku: -sorte dela,que apalpa a bunda dos homi e não leva tapa ú.ù **#cara de indignado#**

**#chegando perto de onde o menino estava#**

Kagome:-oi tudo bom? n-n **#sorri meigamente#**

-não sei o que há de bom ò.ó **#responde grosso pensando em por que deixou de estar em sua caminha quentinha pra ir para um colégio onde existem seres com sérios problemas mentais ù.u#**

Kagome: -você é novo aqui?? **#tenta ignorar o mal humor do baka-chan a sua frente#**

-quem ele pensa que é? Ò.o **#falando para si mesma#**

-alguém que gostaria que você parasse de tapar meu sol **#olha acusadoramente para a garota#**

**#kagome olha pra ele e depois pro sol#**

Kagome: -ok **#saiu da frente do garoto#**

-até que um dia \o/ **#olha para o outro lado#**

**#senta ao lado dele#**

-você não vai me deixar em paz né? Menina da franja espetada ù.u **#olha para a menina#**

Kagome?: -Minha franja não é espetada, menino do cabelo branco com orelhas de cachorro ò.o

**#olhando para ele#**

-'--' **#silencio#**

Kagome: -você se acha tão normal ò.o

-eu não me acho,EU SOU normal ù.u,aquilo ali pra você é normal

**#olhando para as crianças catarrentas jogando coco uns nos outros O.o#**

Kagome: -vai dizer que não teve infância? ." **#olhava para ele com raiva#**

-bom teve aquela vez que jogava Sonic no Master System e meu irmãozinho pedia pra joga, eu dava o segundo controle pra ele e falava que ele controlava os inimigos n-n

**#primeira vez sorrindo#**

Kagome: -muahahaha q coisa baka-chan #o#

-e você qual a coisa mais baka que já fez? Y.Y

Kagome: -NUss, tem tantas.. Uma das q eu me lembre éh q tipo, qndo táh mto sol e passa carro, as vezes faz um reflexo na janela, tipo uma luz forte, a baka aqui achava q era FLASH de camera (-.-") e ficava fazendo pose na janela para os carros!!! BAKAAAA!! ;-;  
xD

-O.O

Kagome: -qual seu nome? n-n **#pensando#** _"pena que ele ta sentado como será a bunda dele? .'#_

-Inuyasha,e você baka-chan? Ú.U

Kagome: -kagome é.è **#caindo a ficha#** você me chamou de baka-chan ò.ó

Inuyasha:-chamei sim algum problema ò.ó **#olhando com uma cara de dar medo#**

Kagome: -O.O não nenhum **#se escondendo#**

**#sinal bate#**

Kagome:-xau garoto estranho**#acena e sai correndo#**

Inuyasha: -garota doida,eu hem ù.ú **#senta no banco de novo#**

"_droga nem a bunda dele eu consegui ver e nem ao menos apalpar T.T"_

**#entra na sala#**

**#senta em um cantinho solitário#**

**#entra a professora de historia#**

-ola turma- **#ela aparece totalmente descabelada,batom borrado e zíper da calça aberto#**

**#turma#-**O.O

**#kagome pega no sono#**

-inuyasha**?-#vendo ele se aproximar#**

-inuyasha?O.O **#agora ele estava frente a frente#**

-kagome me apalpa, me bate,me chama de tigrão,me enlouquece ... **#der repente aparece estranhamente o garoto vestido de tigrão#**

-O.O **#olhando a cena abismada#**

-inu-inuyasha **#sente o garoto pegar a sua mão e faze-la acariciar seu bumbum ò.O**#

-ui que gostoso **#começa a aproveitar#**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-senhorita higurashi?? Senhorita **#professora sacudindo#**

-isso inuyasha,que bunda gostosa e**...#Pará de falar a ouvir todo mundo rir#**

-então foi só um sonho .'**#suspira desanimada#**

-senhorita higurashi pode explicar o que estava sonhando? O-o

-er bem**..#olha pro lado e vê INUYASHA O.o#**

-acho que está obvio que ela estava sonhando com o garoto novo lD**-#fala um certo pervertido chamado miroku#**

-#--# **#muito envergonhada#**

-humf**-#inuyasha falou virando a cara#**

-hey,inuyasha seu nome né? **#perguntava um projeto de pervertido sentado atrás do menino cachorro O.O# **

-aham,quem é você? **#perguntou com sua notável indiferença#**

-eu sou o miroku aquele carinha que apanha de todas as garotas -.-' **#fingindo tristeza na voz#**

-aah sim,aquele que levou um tapa,pontapé,soco,chute daquela garota ali? **#falou apontando uma menina de cabelos chocolates com um olhar assassino ao pervertido #**

-T.T **#cara triste de miroku#**

-ei sango**#kagome sussurava#**

-fala taradex **#falou parando de desenhar o tal pervetido em uma câmera escura com sua perna retirada,seu braço deslocado,dois olhos rouxos,sua barriga sendo comida por um tigre, seus restos mortais sendo cortados em fatias por canibais O.O#**

-s-seu desenho O.O

-o que tem,algo contra? Ô.o **#mostrando os dentes#**

-n-nadinha O.O **#assustada#**

-kagome que sonho era aquele **#falou ainda desenhando#**

-ahh,o inuyasha o garoto novo,me dizendo pra eu chama-lo de tigrão e pegando minha mão e passando na bunda dele lD **#sorriso pervertido#**

-por que eu não me admiro com esses teus tipos de sonhos ¬¬'

-por que você me chama de taradex -.-' **#falsa indignação#**

-você é pior que o miroku,eu hem **#olha para a cara de falso frustamento da amiga#**

-eu ainda vou pega na bunda do inuyasha,ah se vou **#sorriso maléfico#**

"_humana idiota,não sabe que posso ouvir a distancia?eu já vi vários garotos pervertidos mas uma...garota? O.O,hump ela não vai pegar na minha bunda coisisima nenhuma ò.ó"_

-hey inuyasha que cara de mal é essa? .

-eu sou mal ô.O **#olhar fuzilante#**

-O.O **#se esconde#**

Kag:"custe o que custar eu vou pegar sua bunda querido inu" **#sorriso pervertido#**

Inu:"humf vou dar uma lição nessa tarada" **#sorriso maligno#**

Trimmm **#som irritante anuncia o fim da aula chata#**

-kagome que olhar é esse? O-o **#olhando o sorriso pervertido Õ.ô#**

-nada sangozinha muahahaha . **#risada incrivelmente assustadora#**

**#começa tocar o som do seu celular#**

_**#quando te vejo na tv tomando coca ligh e comendo bolaxinha entro na tela com você e fico imaginando cenas de pornografia...#**_

-como eu não me admiro que uma tarada tenha um toque desses -.-' **#olhando a menina logo atender o celular#**

-ahh oi ¬¬' aham tchau **#desliga#**

-quem era? **#pergunta muito curiosa#**

-a curiosidade mato o sapo . 

-não seria "a curiosidade matou o gato?" ¬¬'

-ahh sim sim . **#sorriso#**

**#depois de longos períodos chatos bate para o tão,finalmente,esperado recreio#**

"essa é minha chance" **#uma garota sorridente saiu atrás de uma rapaz#**

"agora eu dou uma lição nela"** #o garoto saiu andando#**

**#assim saíram#**

**#no mesmo local de de manhã#**

"_estou perto dele,ai que bunda meu deus,coisa gostosa,essa é minha chance ."_

**#quando ia finalmente realizar seu estimado sonho uma mão a parou, rapaz ainda estava de costas#**

-o que pensa que vai fazer pervertida ò.ó **#se virando para encara-la ainda segurando seu pulso#**

-eu ia apertar sua bunda ora bolas Õ.õ **#fala com naturalidade#**

-que cara de pau,você não vai apertar minha bunda NUNCA ò.ó **#muito extressado o rapaz sai dali#**

-ele não deixou-me apertar sua bunda T.T ,o primeiro homem que eu...NÃO CONSIGO APERTAR A BUNDA ò.ó **#de triste para raivosa#**

"_inuzinho você me paga irei apertar sua bunda nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça,você estará andando pacificamente na rua eu esatrei em algum canto la,estará no banheiro eu estarei ali ô.O_

_Estava tirando ranho do nariz eu estarei lá ò.ó"_

Em um campo florido céu azul...crianças remelentas girando ao redor ate caírem no chão,meninos batendo punheta no banheiro,e meninas tirando piolho com as unhas...

Um estranho "casal" ali habitava

-já falei que não ò.ó **#batendo pé no chão#**

-mas..o-o **#sem argumentos#**

-já falei pervertido Ú.ú **#dando ultima palavra#**

-mas sangozinha,eu aqui você ai,dois coraçãozinho batendo ao redor desses corpos,uma alma cheia de desejos pronta pra gritar,um mundo novo onde a vergonha não existe... **#fechando os olhinhus em pose dramática e poética O.o#**

-miroku você é ridículo Õ.o **#saindo do local#**

-humph nunca vou conquistar essa mulher **#começando a cantar#**

-ela é fera muito fera,fera indomável que o amor não se cansa,mas quando eu jogo o meu laço prendo no meu abraço essa garota vira fera mansa ela é fera**...#para ao ouvir uma risada#**

-miroku você é ridículo,a musica já é ridícula com você cantando pior ainda muahahaha ê.ê **#começa a rir da cara do "coitado"#**

-ai kagome,essas coisas magoam T.T **#cara de magoado#**

**#sai do local#**

**#kagome senta em um banco#**

**#começa a cantar desafinadamente#**

**#passarinhos voando#**

-Vivo encerrada nesse inferno queria ter você deitado aqui na minha cama

Pra que fingir que sou normal...se você nem sabe que sou...

**#começa a repetir esse verso seis vezes#**

"_pois é to mal ó.ò,o primeiro garoto que me despreza T.T "_


	2. único normal úu

**#andando pacificamente na escola#**

"_garota pervertida,hump"_

**#senta em um banco#**

**#vê uma menina vindo em sua direção#**

**#a menina finge que tropeça em uma pedrinha minuscula e cai em seu colo ò.o#**

-ó desculpe eu cai #tentando dar uma piscadela sexy,o que não acontece já que ela da uma piscadela com os dois olhos O.O#

-humph **#apenas vira a cara#**

-meu nome é kikyou e o seu "marionete"? **#passa a mão no cabelo tentando dar um ar sensual,o que também não acontece,já que o cabelo estava tão mal pentiado que a mão fica presa ò.O ,depois de um tempinho ela consegue retirar a mão de lá#**

-hãn mariotene ?? Ô.o **#ele pergunta sem entender#**

-é que você me controla legal . **#sorrindo enquanto aparece uma casca de feijão no dente O.O#**

-O.o _"meu deus essa loca é muito sem noção, ate as cantadas dela são retardadas O-o_ _esse colégio hem,bando de pervertidas ú.u"_

-er da licença **#joga a garota no chão e sai andando#**

-qual será o nome dele? X-x **#pensamento**___"acho que ele gostou de mim ."_

_#ainda sorrindo com aquela casca de feijão no dente# O-O_

"humph bando de pervertidas ò.ó" **#pensava um lindo garoto que evitava que fosse desonrado# O--O **

**#bate o sinal#**

**#todas na sala de aula#**

**#entra na aula um professor com os cabelos pretos arrepiados como se tivesse levado um choque,uma calça virada do avesso, dois par de tênis diferentes calçados e uma camisa dizendo "viva aos bananas de pijamas" O-o**

"será que esse colégio só tem loucos? " **#pensava um garoto extremamente gostoso -- #**

-k-chan? **#perguntava uma garota de cabelos chocolates#**

-hum? **#cara de desanimada#**

-ainda não apalpou o inuyasha? **#cara de curiosa#**

-ele...ele..ME REJEITOU T.T **#cara triste#**

--- **#olhando abismada#**

-ele desprezou meus dotes belisticos e me chamou de tarada ó.ò **#inconformada#**

-tarada você é **#virando pra frente#**

-ahh brigada,isso me anima muito -.-' **#chateada#**

**#olha para o lado#**

**#olha para o menino de cabelos prata e orelhinhas caninas #**

**#vai descendo o olhar do tórax ate as pernas e bem..pra outra coisa o-o#**

"_calma kagome,pense em coisas que te "desanime" intimamente,por que essa cena ta me "animando" demais O.o"_

**#tentando desvia o olhar#**

"_merda não consigo desviar o olhar,vai kagome pense que olhar pra ele fosse como olhar para um cachorro,bem eu não teria um caso com um cachorro ou teria? Ai meu deus EU SOU UMA ANIMADOFILA O--O,to tendo fantasias com um err bem cachorro o-o"_

**#bate na testa inúmeras vezes#**

**#tentando se matar com um lápis sem ponta ¬¬'#**

-senhorita higurashi algum problemas**?#vendo a menina tentar cravar um lápis sem ponta no estomago#**

**#toda a turma se vira para encara-la#**

-n-nada num O--o **#vermelha#**

-então por que estava cravando um lápis sem ponta na sua barriga? Õ.o

-err queria ver o quão bom era o lápis,se ele quebrasse era muito ruim **#rezando para a mentira colar#**

-anh,ok **#o professor foi pára o quadro explicar#**

**#vendo os alunos conversar#**

**#o professor se vira para a turma#**

-silencio** #ele fala enquanto é atingido por uma bolinha de papel#**

- ¬¬' silencio **#ele falou alto mas ninguém the deu importância#**

**#então ele subiu emcima da mesa e começou a cantar#**

-Eu não nasci gay, foi culpa do meu pai.  
Que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser capataz.  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais!  
Além de linda era demais!

**#ele pulou da mesa e abriu os braços e começou a pular#**

-Eu virei gay e assumi.  
A arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir.  
Pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou.  
A lua de mel foi no Egito.  
Eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse

Hey, vai devagar amor  
Não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
Me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
Parece o Rambo!  
Com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse

Vai, ah wilson vai  
Esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
Pra malona eu dei um grito  
Me entalei quase eu vomito  
Ah wilson vai, ah wilson vai  
Hey hey!

**#quando terminou a "canção" toda a turma O---O#**

-bom agora prestem atenção se não querem que eu DEMOSTRE essa musica **#falou em um tom malicioso olhando para os rapazes O-o#**

depois de mais uma aula chata o sinal bate e todos os seres problematicos vão para suas respectivas casas o-o

**#em uma casa rosa laranja,com portas laranjas,janelas laranjas,paredes laranjas e eletrodomesticos laranjas,uma garota ali abitava o-o#**

-hum,terminei . **#pega a sopa instantanea#**

**#experimenta#**

-droga esqueci de colocar sal hump **#pega o sal quando vê uma carta embaixo da porta#**

**#pega a carta,abre e lê#**

"_querida kagominha da mamãe,como vai vc??_

_Ahh não interessa,vim te contar como eu estou Y.Y_

_Aquele japonês que eu me casei é BROXA,ai minha filha_

_Você nem sabe como eu ontem eu estava deprimida,_

_Mas você acha que mamãe fica pra baixo com isso?_

_É claro que não,eu saio e dou pro próximo da fila ._

Bom acho que é isso,eu aumentei o dinheiro na sua conta,se precisar de mais dinheiro me fale,bjinhus"

-Õ.o **#amassa a carta e joga fora#**

-acho que vou entrar no msn,será que eu encontro o inu gostosão no orkut? X) **#empolgada#**

**#entra no msn,muda seu nick#**

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

_Sangoooooooooooooo_

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

_Ah oi ¬¬_

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

_Sango,c tem o msn ou o orkut do meu inu gostosão? X)_

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz**

_Não o miroku deve ter,ele é amigo dele._

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

_Ahhh ele ta on? Acho que ele me bloquiou por que da ultima vez eu fiquei falando de homi pra eli __#gota#_

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Nem pensar,não quero fala com ele ò.ó

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

_Por que?? Õ.o_

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

**Por que ele..ele o-o #vermelha#**

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz**

Disimbuxa criatura ò.ó

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Ele queria er bem me mostrar o pinto dele aiiiiiiii #--#

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

Muahahahahaha nem acredito,e vc recuso? Ó.O

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

Claro né,mas ele ainda insiste,o que eu faço ka-chan?(vou me matar por issu,perguntar logo pra uma hentai ò.ó)

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

Bom,se o inu quisesse me mostrar assim tão abertamente eu aceitaria (ahhh o que vc quiz dizer com issu ò.Ò?)

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

pervertida ù.u

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz**

_Vou tentar achar o inu no orkut bye "sangozinha"muhahaha_

**Sango-chan:miroku eu vou te bate desgraçado ò.ó diz:**

"muhahaha" que risada de vaca ù.u

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT diz:**

-.-' sem coments

**[Ka[chan- tudo é que eu queria era o inu na minha cama agora TT.TT parece**_ estar offline_

**#entra na comunidade do colégio#**

-eu vou te achar meu gostoso

**#enquanto vai em membros,acha muita gente no colégio,mas uma pessoa the chama a atenção#**

-meu deus O.O **#vê uma garota muito estranha toda de rosa pink com o nick "kikyou querendo inu-kun#**

**#entra no orkut dela#**

**#perfil dela#**

"• _Tiõ acredita que eu não sei?!so sei que me chamo kikyou•_

Mais posso te dizer com toda a CERTEZA³

Q sou uma retardada Perfeita  
e que vc tem 1 de chances de ficar comuigo Fim!

xD"

**#olha as fotos dela#**

**#uma com o dedo no nariz#**

**#outra sorrindo na frente do espelho com uma ervinha verde no dente O.O#**

**#outra pulando da janela#**

**#outra parecendo uma travesti#**

**#outra com a mão na cabeça#**

**#outra olhando para o lado#**

**#mesma pose só que olhando pra frente#**

-caraca que garota mais..ridicula O.O **#sai do orkut dela e volta a comunidade#**

**#vira várias paginas ate que..#**

-ahhhhhhh EU CONSEGUI EU CONSEGUIIIIIIIIII **#começa a pula quando derrepente..#**

**#PLASH#**

**#falta luz#**

-¬¬' merda **#raiva#**

-a agora,como eu vou achar de novo o kut do meu inu-kun? **#triste#**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Em um local mais afastado...

-ai que saco,sem nada pra fazer,achou que vou atormentar um pouco o meu "maninho" hahaha **#sorriso maligno#**

**#procura pela casa#**

-ele deve tar no quarto**#vai ate o quarto do menino#**

**#entra#**

**#vê uma cena um tanto..constrangedora#**

-sesshoumaru O.O **#vendo seu irmão,batendo punheta olhando um filme pornô#**

- o-oque faz aqui? O.O **#fecha o zíper#**

-nada,to saindo **#sai do quarto#**

-será que eu sou o único normal que não sou pervertido ù.u **#entra em seu quarto#**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**#porta se abrindo#**

-ai que dor de cabeça,mas o que O.O **#se vê amarrado na cama totalmente nu#**

-o-o que c ta fazendo aqui? O.o **#apavorado#**

-ai meu gostoso,já que você não deixa as garotas passarem a mão na sua bunda terei que passa-la outras partes **#sorriso malicioso#**

-n-não O.O **#muito apavorado#**

**#vendo ela se aproximar#**

-p-ara **#tenta para-la quando sente suas mãos passarem em seu corpo e depois começar a lambe-lo#**

-p-para DERÇY GONÇALVES **#tentando solta-la#**

(acharam que era a kagome né? xD)

-inu gostosão vem cá amor,me bate cachorrão,me chama de gostosa e me morde **#tentando dar um ar sexy tirando sua manta de penas vermelha ú.ú#**

**#corda#**

-ai meu deus,graças a deus foi só um sonho **#cara de aliviado#**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua xD


	3. vozinha maligna

Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:vozinha maligna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**#volta a luz#**

-aleluia irmãos ¬¬ **#liga o pc#**

**#entra no orkut#**

**#depois de um tempo acha o inu#**

"ai ate que um dia :) "

**#olha o perfil#**

"_Olá meu nome é inuyasha_

_sou um cara lindo,tesão, bonito e gostosão!!!!!!!!_

_Hsuahushuhsu zuera xD_

_Sou um cara gente boa, uma pessoa carinhosa, não vou dizer que não tenho defeitos, pq todos nós temos, mas sou apaixonado pela vida e pelas mulheres, sou muito sincero e às vezes até demais, mas gosto de ser transparente com tudo e todos, gosto de brincar com as palavras, tornar de uma simples frase a chave para que os pensamentos vão além da imaginação, faço o possível para que eu veja um sorriso no rosto de uma mulher, ta certo que eu não valho nada, sou muito cachorro, safado e sem vergonha, mas é só para apimentar heheheh!_

Agora para saber mais me add ae, curto sempre fazer novas amizades!

_Fim de perfil ."_

**#babando#**

-que amor,acho que terei que ser um pouco romântica com você,tudo para apertar sua bunda ú.ú

**#add no orkut e pega o msn no fim da página#**

**#entra no msn#**

**#muda o nick#**

**#vê sango online#**

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Oi sefasol ú.ú

S[ango:me enfia num buraco por favor? T.T diz:

Ai cabeçuda

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Ihhh enfia num buraco #sorriso malicioso#

S[ango:me enfia num buraco por favor? T.T diz:

Para de pervice o assunto é sério ú.ù

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

O que foi? Ó.ò

S[ango:me enfia num buraco por favor? T.T diz:

Aquele desgraçado do miroku ligou a web can e..e..ME MOSTROU O PINTO U.ú

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Muahahahahaha que cómedia

S[ango:me enfia num buraco por favor? T.T diz:

Akele cachorro,mas vamos mudar de assunto ú.u

Achou o inuyasha?

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Claro né? -.-' add ele nu msn só quero ver se ele vai me aceitar

**#vê uma janelinha se abrindo#**

**#pulando da cadeira#**

-ahhhhhh ele entro O.O e me add #super feliz x) #

**#bloqueia a sango#**

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Oie

_Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O diz:_

VOCÊ?????????

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Ué você me add Y.Y

_Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O diz:_

Por que eu nem me lembrava que era você ¬¬

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Essas coisas MAGOAM ù.u

_Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O diz:_

O que quer,PERVERTIDA?????Õ.o

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Nossa quanto desprezo ú.ú,sei que lá no fundo,bem no fundinhu você gosta de mim #-#

_Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O diz:_

Humph idiota ò.ó

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Grosso estupido ù.ú

_Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O diz:_

Hentaii

♥**Kagome♥:querendo você a qualquer custo,vem tigrão pra sua tchutchuca ú.ú diz:**

Cachorro ù.ú

Inuyasha TDB:bah to tão mal que to sonhando com a dercy gonçalvez O.O parece estar off-line.

-ele,ele ME BLOQUIOU ó.ò **#começando a chorar#**

-nenhum menino nunca me bloquiou,bom só um gay que uma vez eu paquerei não sabendo que era gay T.T

**#pensando#**

"_inu você ainda vai me amar,ah se vai,ai eu darei um pé na sua linda bunda,e que bunda hem Õ.o"_

Em um dia normal com o céu azul,nuvens brancas...num colégio distante..

-miroku seu credito ò.ó

-sangozinha calma **#fala o menino agachado todo quebrado depois de ser acertado com uma barra de ferro,uma mesa e uma mochila ú.u#**

-calma uma ova,a próxima vez que me mostrar coisas indecentes você morre ù.ú **#face maléfica# **

-t-tudo bem **#com medo#**

#kagome olhando a cena com intediação#

-kagome olha ali os meninos tão tirando a roupa **#mentindo esperando alguma reação da amiga#**

**-...#silencio#**

**#rin sussurrando para sango#-**ela ta mal mesmo,nem com pornografia ela não ta melhorando O.o

-ei..EU OUVI ISSO ò.ó **#uma irritada kagome sai caminhando dali#**

"hump,maldito inuyasha,você vai se arrepender cretino . "

Bate o sinal todos entram para suas respectivas salas

**#depois de uma manhã cansativa de aulas bate o sinal para irem para suas casas#**

Um garoto de lindos cabelos prateados e..PARA DE ENRROLAÇÃO NARRADORA todo mundo sabe que é o inuyasha ¬¬'

Andava pacificamente para sua casa em sua bicicleta de rodinhas

Quando...BUMMMMM

-aii - **#finge que esta morrendo#**

-ai céus,kagome você ta bem?õ.O #**pergunta preocupado#**

-não sinto minhas pernas X-x

-claro que não sente suas pernas já que você esta tentando levantar seus braços -.-'

-ah sim é mesmo #--#

-vamos alevanta daí baka u.ú **#subindo em sua bicicleta de novo#**

-seu grosso vai me deixar esticada no meio da calçada? Ò.ó

-preciso responder??õ.o **#sai pedalando em sua bicileta#**

"merda plano **A** falhou x--x vamos ao plano **2** o-o"

"_sua anta ¬¬'"_

"quem falou? O.O"

"_sua mente brilhante e sarcástica que nesse momento está rindo de você ô.o"_

"ahhnn?? Por que nunca se manifestou antes?"

"_por que você nunca foi tão idiota a ponto de não conseguir agarrar um homem -.-"_

"aii T.T"

"_bom a partir de hoje eu irei te ajudar a pega-lo de jeito ò.o"_

"tudo bem ó mente brilhante o que faremos?"

"_me chame apenas de kagome do mal,primeiro passo descubra seus pontos fracos"_

"esta falando dele ou de mim?"

"_imbecil pra que você precisa saber os pontos fracos de você mesma? Ò.ó"_

"ahh sei lá,então o que farei?"

"_siga-o"_

"ta doida??"

"..."

"kagome do mal??? Cadê você?"

"..."

"merda ela me abandonou ¬¬"

-será que ouço minha mente maligna?

"_é kagome do mal ò.ó"_

-ah sim ela volta pra me corrigir -.-'

-desculpe moçinha,mas você esta falando com quem? **#pergunta uma senhora idosa#**

-ahh com a minha mente do mal que está me dando conselhos a como agarrar a bunda do inuyasha .

-O.O esses jovens de hoje não são como antigamente **#a velhinha sai andando balaçando a cabeça negativamente#**

-ok vou segui-lo

**#começa a correr na direção do menino quando avista o menino na bicicleta pequenina com duas rodinhas de cada lado auxiliando-o a andar O.o#**

**#começa a segui-lo discretamente ate que...#**

**#pisa em uma casca de babana e cai#**

-merda e eu que achava que só se caia em casca de banana nos filmes Y.Y

"_será que ele me viu? Ele esta bem longe nem deve ter ouvido"_

**#volta a segui-lo#**

**#começou a segui-lo novamente quando se depara com um..macaco O-O#**

"_agora ta explicado as cascas de banana ú.u"_

**#volta a segui-lo quando...#em câmera lenta# ele se vira #**

**#se atira na calçada atrás de um carro#**

Inu:"Hunf que impressão de estar sendo seguido #--#"

"_merda ele quase me viu,ele ta dobrando a rua"_

**#volta a segui-lo agora um pouco mais longamente. O enxerga entrando em casa#**

"_muahahaha agora eu sei onde você mora inu-kun esteja preparado"_

**#vai pra casa#**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E agora o que kagome fará? Conseguira apertar a bunda de Inuyasha finalmente?**

**E Miroku? Continuará apanhando ate ficar em coma? e kikyou? Continuará não pentiando os cabelos e esquecendo-se de escovar os dentes? Veja no próximo capitulo de MENTE DE UMA HENTAI xD**

Hello gente xDD

Fico feliz em saber que estão gostando, continuem comentando...

Agradecimento:

**inuninha****, Roberta22, ida-chan, kagome ;D e videl.**


	4. entre amaços e batatas Oo

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

"merda ele quase me viu,ele ta dobrando a rua"

#volta a segui-lo agora um pouco mais longamente. O enxerga entrando em casa#

"muahahaha agora eu sei onde você mora inu-kun esteja preparado"

#vai pra casa#

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo de hoje:entre amaços e batatas O-o_

_Em um outro local.._

-sangozinhaaaaaa **#grita um ser correndo em sua direção#**

-quer apanhar mais é?? . **#veia pulsando#**

-ai sangozinha assim você me magoa **#cara de pobre coitado#**

-tchau miroku**# vai embora#**

-por que eu tenho tanto azar T.T **#quando derrepente ele enxerga na livraria que estava perto um livro em uma vitrine#**

-como conquistar uma mulher em 15 dias **#olhinhos brilhando#**

-vai ate lá **#olha o livro e o preço#**

"_80 reais esse livrinho, uhh tenho uma outra idéia"_

**#sorriso malicioso#**

**#vai ate a vendedora que estava de costas#**

**#começa a falar#**

-oi boneca, que tal um beijinho em troca desse livro?? **#cara de galã mexicano#**

**#a tal "vencedora" se vira#**

-ta me estranhando rapa

Na verdade era um homem u.u

-O--O

-não vai falar nada??

-não

**#pega o livro e sai correndo#**

"_eu não acredito que roubei esse livro, mas foi por uma boa causa, quando puder eu pago ù.u"_

**#chega em casa#**

**#começa a ler#**

_Ola meu caro rapaz, para estar lendo esse livro ou você é muito feio_

_Ou é muito desastrado e sem noção, mas vamos ao que interessa meu caro amigo encalhado.._

_Lição numero 1:vá a casa dela a noite e faça uma serenata_

**#fecha o livro#**

"_tudo pela minha sangozinha"_

**#espera anoitecer#**

**#vai ate a casa dela#**

"_como eu vou subir na janela dela?? Sorte que a casa dela não tem segundo andar"_

**#entra pela janela da sala que estava aberta#**

**#entra em um quarto rosa#**

"_deve ser o da sango" _

**#entra devagarzinho, fecha a porta e a vê deitada de costas pra ele#**

-meu amor **#se deita do lado e a agarra#**

-uhh que gostoso **#se vira#**

-ahhh você não é a sango **#olha uma mulher desdentada, com o peito perto do umbigo e dois olhos esbugalhados#**

-ei me solta!! **#vendo a mulher o agarrar e o por debaixo dela#**

-agora você é meu gatão **#o beija#**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia seguinte...

**#um miroku nu olhando para o teto com cara de enterro#**

-ola meu amor já acordou**??#fala a mulher que agora ele tinha certeza que era a avó da sango#**

-T.T **#quase chorando#**

-que foi bombom,fui muito bruta com você**?? #pergunta o acariciando com aquela mão peluda parecendo mão de homem#**

-você..me DESONRRO T.T

-ó bombom pra mim foi inesquecível #**cara de safada#**

-T.T eu quero minha mãe **#pega as roupas e sai correndo#**

Em outro canto uma menina que morava em uma casa laranja,com paredes laranjas, moveis laranjas,bem uma laranja o-o

Sai para ir a seu colégio...

No meio do caminho.

-sangooooooooooo amiga querida do meu coração, meu bombonzinho doce - #olhando com carinho#

-CADEE A KAGOME??? O QUE VOCE FEZ COM ELAAA? SE NAO FALAR NADA EU VOU SER OBRIGADA A TE BATER **# faz uma pose de luta super idiota#** IAAAA 

-ahhh valeu sango eu so estava tentando ser gentil T.T **#faz uma cara de 'o mundo não me compreende#** #--#

-você gentil? O-O kagome você é a pessoa mais malvada que existe..ahh sem falar em hentai Ô.o **#olhando a reação da amiga#**

-você me chamo de malvada **#se derrama em lagrimas#** -sua adoradora do DEMO!!!

-sua adoradora de teletubies È--É

-éeeee mas vc que olha e sabe os nomes dos bonequinhus, o que vc me fala a respeito sua ...sua... ADORADORA DE BATATAS \O/

-claroo kagome, clássicos OW batatas \o/**#sorrindo saindo uma gota de saliva#**

-você me assusta O--O que dia é seu aniversario sango? n-n

-31 de março, Por que? #olhar de medo# -... **#recua dois passos#**

-vou te dar um saco de batatas O--o

-pensei que era um vibrador '-' hsuahsaushush

-depois eu sou a perva -.-'

Ao chegarem ao colégio...

Kagome ve o ser mais lindo e com uma bunda muito boa

Vai caminhando ate sua paixão quando derrepente...

**#esbarra numa lata de lixo e cai de cabeça#**

depois que kagome cai no lixo, sango chega:

sango : o que aconteceu? o-o'

Kagome: eu estava observando o inu e ... esbarrei numa lata de lixo T-T, tem até batata frita no meu cabelo **# tira batata do cabelo#**

sango : um me da aqui **# pega a batata da mão de kagome e come#** batatas depois de 3 dias é boa 8D

kagome : -.-''

do nada aparece um ser...escabelado, com uma blusa dizendo _"A putaria nao se explica ela simplismente existe"_

kag:-o céus O-----------------O

kikyou:-o que você estava fazendo olhando a bunda do MEU inu-kun? Ò.ó

kag:-apreciando a visão? #--#

kiky: -se quiser ver bunda agente faz uma vakinha e...

kagome interrompe e pergunta :- ué kikyou, decidiu ter filhos?

San: -hsuahsuahsuha kagome você é má #D

**Kikyou se vira e sai de lá furiosa #-#**

Kagome e sango se dirigem ao sagão...

-kagome, eu vou ali e já volto #-#

-uiiii sango indo pro matinho hem lD **#sorriso malicioso#**

-kagome ò.ó **#pronta pra bate na kagome#**

-#medo extremo# e-eu tava br-rincando amiga querida **#se encolhe#**

-é bom mesmo **#sai dali#**

-hum, como eu queria que o inuyasha tivesse aki..hum já sei **#tendo uma idéia#**

n-n

-inuyasha abracadabra apareça agora **#estala os dedos#** -...ué isso sempre da certo nos filmes T.T

-oie O

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . 

-calma kagome eu não sou tão feio assim **#cara de deprimido#**

-claro que num kouga, você tem uma bunda linda #D

-ahh brigada, quer me apalpar hoje? #--#

-bem...acho que isso vai me animar um pouco né? **#da uma palmada na bunda do garoto e perta forte#**-to me sentindo bem melhor .

-o que é isso? **#du nada aparece o inu comendo coxinha de galinha e tomando jaca de canutinhu O-o, olhando a cena irritado O-o'#**

Kou: -o que foi cara de urso['.'

**Kagome cutuca de leve kouga**

Kag? –kouga ele não tem cara de urso O--o **#sussurrando#**

Kag: -verdade, acho que ele parece um..CACHORRO issu...

Inu:- seu, hump lobo fedido!!! **#vira a cara e sai a passo#**

Kag:- T.T

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. agasalhe o croquete do padre Uu

_**Oie amores, foi mau de demora(mal se escreve cum l ou u? Oo)**_

_**Ta gente eu sou uma analfaburra perva sem criatividade**_

_**Essa fic eu seii ta muiito retardada, mas é como eu sou, e aqueles que estão gostando muito obrigado, suas reviwes me fazem feliz D**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5:agasalhe o croquete do padre U.u

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala de aula:

-oi jakotsu . #sorri#

-oi kagome #vira a cara#

-hei jakotsu você faria sexo com 12 caras ao mesmo tempo por um milhão de dólares?#lendo uma revista#

-claro...#sorri# -eu pagaria qualquer coisa pra fazer sexo com 12 caras ao mesmo tempo lD

-O--O err..ta bem jakotsu #senta em sua cadeira#

-da licença professora?- #aparece um menino incrivelmente descabelado #---# #

-claro miroku-#abre a porta enquanto o menino se dirige a sua classe#

-miroku o que é isso?O--O

-o que inuyasha? Õ.o

-sua mochila,ela é..rosa O--O

-legal né? ela realça meus bíceps #cara de mau, mostrando seu braço O.o#

-...

Na hora do recreio..

-nhac nhac nhac..

-ai sango come isso mais devagar...#vendo a amiga engolir sem mastigar -.-#

-não da, issu é muito bom...#guspindo um pouco em kagome#

-¬¬, por que você gosta tanto de cereal de maça???

-...

-ele nem mesmo tem gosto de maça õ.O

-issu é por que você ta comendo cereal de chocolate ¬¬

-ahhh #--#

-sango?

-o que kagome?

-me pergunta se eu sou um arroz? n-n

-você é um arroz? õ.O

-sou :D

-...

-sango, agora me pergunta se eu sou um feijão lD

-você é um feijão? ¬¬

-não por que eu sou um arroz hahahaha .

-O.O cara você é muito retardada

-brigada X

Depois de um dia cansativo kagome chega em sua 'laranja'

#telefone toca#

-filhinhaa

-mãe? O.O

-oi filhinha você nem sabe seu irmãozinho nasceu;

-ai que bom, o parto foi normal?

-bem foi fácil,O médico me disse que o seu parto foi muito mais complicado! O parto até que foi fácil, a foda é que foi complicada. O seu pai quase broxou duas vezes...(

-O--O acho que nunca vou ter filhos...

-Por causa da cirurgia no útero?

-não por que eu gosto mais do oral '.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No centro da cidade um... Vidente atendia.

Cliente- ola eu gostaria de que você desse uma olhada no meu futuro! #olha para o banconista estranho# '.'

Jakotsu- Então, abaixa as calças e tira ele pra fora...

**Cliente -** Ei, espera aí! Você está me confundindo... eu sou espada! O-o

Jakotsu: - Ah, é?! Pois eu sou a bainha! Agora tira esse negócio pra fora para eu dar uma espiada, senão eu grito! #cara de donzela indefesa#

**Cliente **_**(constrangido)**_** -** Tá bem... tá bem... eu tiro... mas não vai dar risada...o-O

Jakotsu- 'Magina, bobo! Se eu vou dar risada... Ah! Ah! Ah! Ih! Ih! Ih! Eh! Eh! Eh!

**Cliente -** Tá rindo de quê? Õ.o

Jakotsu- Nada, não! Tava lembrando da piada do arroz .

**Cliente -** Mentira! Ninguém dá risada daquela merda! Você tava rindo do tamanho do meu bilau! Ó.ó

**jakotsu-** Muito pelo contrário! Eu tava rindo da falta de tamanho dele! Hahaha lD

**Cliente: T.T**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Miroku-** O que você está fazendo aqui? O

Sango: vim esperar o ônibus e você?

**Miroku -** Não sei, o Inuyasha me mandou ficar aqui com cara de panaca esperando você se aproximar de mim e lhe perguntar: o que você está fazendo aqui?#--#

Sango:O--o

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**No centro da cidade um cidadão fecha sua ****barraquinha da enganaçao ¬-¬**

**bankotsu -** Por que você está com este tampão no ouvido, jakotsu?! Õ---o

**Jakotsu -** Porque eu não agüento mais ouvir os galos cantarem! Ó.Ò

**bankotsu -** Galos? Que galos? O.o

**Jakotsu -** Os galos que eu tenho na cabeça, oras! Todo o dia eu levo murro de algum carinha pelo menos umas dez vezes! Estou todo roxo! E o pior é que estou perdendo o meu valor de mercado... ninguém se interessa por uma bicha toda esfolada! Y.Y

**bankotsu –O---------O**

**Jakotsu – T.T**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

em sua casa uma garota estava em seu sofá assistindo tv:

#telefone toca#

-kagome, sou eu a kagura, Minha amiga, você precisa me ajudar!

Kagome: -Fala logo que daqui a pouco vai começar o Programa do Ratinho e eu não quero perder!

Kagura: -Tem que ser agora, eu ainda não decidi se caso com o meu o tio ou se continuo dando para o dono do botequim!

Kagome: - E você não pode resolver isso amanhã cedo?

Kagura:- Posso, mas...

Kagome: - Mas, o quê, kagura?

Kagura: E esta noite? Eu vou dar pra quem?

Kagome: ò.ó a ligação ta caindo tchau!

#desliga#

-depois reclamam q sou pervertida, antes pervertida do que puta ù.ú

----------------------------------------------------

**Kikyou**_ vai a igreja para doar roupas para o leilão do Padre Pedro._

**kikyou:** Boa tarde, padre! O

**Padre Pedro: **Boa tarde, Kikyou. O que uma garota tão bonita como você faz num lugar desses? D

**Kikyou: **Vim doar essas roupas para a Campanha do Agasalhe o Croquete do Padre! #-#

**Padre Pedro: **Mas que gesto generoso! Assim você estará garantindo o seu lugar no céu...

**Kikyou:** Eu preferiria um lugar no seu... no seu quarto! A propósito, gostaria de doar esse vestido também...

**Padre Pedro:** Não, não minha filha! Você não pode tirar a roupa aqui dentro da igreja.

**Kikyou:** Olha, fica com o meu sutiã também...

**Padre Pedro: **Não, não...

**Kikyou:** E a minha calcinha...

**Padre Pedro: **Mas o que é isso? Você ficou totalmente nua! O--O

**Kikyou: **Agora vem cá, meu padreco gostoso! Vamos atrás da sacristia que as minhas doações ainda não acabaram. n-n

----------------------------------------------------

_sesshoumaru abre a porta do quarto, rin se joga no pescoço dele._

**Rin:** Ai, meu amor... Onde você estava? Porque você demorou tanto? Y.Y

**Sesshoumaru:** Como onde eu estava? Eu estava no banheiro! Õ.O

**Rin:** Mas porque você demorou tanto, meu amor? X-x

**Sesshoumaru:** Demorei? Não demorei nem dez minutos. Aliás, eu estava fazendo as minhas necessidades! Ú.u

**Rin:** Tá vendo? Seu egoísta! Você só pensa nas suas necessidades! Você nem dá bola pra mim...TT.TT

**Sesshoumaru:** Péra lá! Quer dizer que agora eu não posso mais nem cagar em paz? Ò.ó

**rin:** Tá vendo como você é? Você vai cagar só pra ficar em paz... só pra se livrar de mim... eu sei que você me odeia...

**sesshoumaru:** Que é isso... você tá ficando maluca!

**Rin:** Tá vendo? Se você me amasse um tantinho assim que seja, você não me chamaria de maluca...

**Sesshoumaru:** Escuta aqui, Rin... Não é nada disso que você está pensando...

**Rin:** Não é? Porque você não me disse antes? Seu cachorro, insensível! E eu que pensava que você me amasse! Buááááá... Como sou infeliz!

------------------------------------------------------

**inu taisho:** Olá, inuyasha -

**inuyasha:** Olá, papai. O que o trouxe aqui? O 

**inutaisho:** Foi um táxi, meu filho... n.n

**inuyasha:** Não é isso, papai... õ.õ Por que o senhor veio me procurar? u.U 

**inutaisho:** Eu vim aqui porque eu estou muito preocupado com o seu estado. 

**inuyasha:** Papai,o Japão está muito perigoso, mas não precisa se preocupar, afinal o senhor já não é mais nenhum garotinho... #-#

**inutaisho:** Meu bem, eu preciso saber se você está passando bem... .--.

**inuyasha:** Papai, eu cai da minha bicicleta de rodinhas mas olha minha blusa, não tem nenhum amassado... X--x 

**inutaisho:** Na realidade, meu filho, o que eu quero dizer é que você pode contar comigo. #-#

**inuyasha:** Ah, papai! Eu queria muito ouvir isso do senhor! .

**inutaisho:** Na realidade, meu filho, o que eu quero dizer é que você...

**inuyasha:** Papai... Não precisa repetir, uma vez já é o suficiente.

**inutaisho:** Está certo, meu garoto... -

**inuyasha:** Vamos ao que importa. Posso contar com o senhor? -

**inutaisho:** Claro...

**inuyasha:** Então vamos lá! B

**Os dois:** Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... P

-----------------------------------------------------------

_A vó de Sango diz para Miroku que está saindo da relação, porque a Sango precisa muito dele._

_vó de Sango_ miroku... ô.ô É melhor a gente não se ver mais! T-T

**miroku:** Você quer que eu apague a luz?

_vó de Sango_ Não, não é isso... ü.ü

**miroku:** Não é? Então me diga tudo! (x

_vó de Sango_ Tudo. .

**miroku:** Não. Me diga o que está acontecendo com você! 

_vó de Sango_ É que eu preciso puxar o carro...

**miroku:** Mas você não é sócia do Touring? Liga pra lá que eles puxam.

_vó de Sango_ Miroku, eu vou te deixar porque a Sango precisa muito de você... 

**miroku:** A Sango? Como? ò.Ó

_vó de Sango_ Come sim, Miroku. Ela está muito carente... B

**miroku:** Mas a Sango? Não dá mais! ( )

_vó de Sango_ Dá sim. Leva ela para um motel, cria um clima que ela dá. Adeus... C-C

--------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte...

-oi sango .

-oi kagome **ö.ö**

-ai sango, ontem eu fui ao medico fazer meu exame de fezes... #-#

-O--O o que ele falou?

-que ta uma bosta shauhsuahsua entende? Teste de fezes, bosta? XDD

- ¬¬

-você entendeu a piada? O-o

-entendi -.-'

- Bem. Eu já vou indo... Tchau, querida! #

-paraiiiiiii sua doida eu sou da mesma sala eu vou com você ò.ó

-ahh é mesmo 3D

-ahh eu não te contei kagome? Z-z

-anh achu que não ô.o

-eu e o miroku estamos namorando O

-anh? Como isso aconteceu? O.O

-ahhh ele chegou lá me casa e me pediu em namoro e eu decidi dar uma chance pra ele xDD

-legal D "legal agora só eu que to encalhada T.T"

Dentro da sala de aula:

**Sango:** miroku, hoje eu quero ver se eu cozinho.

**Miroku:** É pra já! ) #começa a tirar a calça#

**Sango:** Miroku! O que você está fazendo? O--o

**Miroku:** Ué! Você disse que quer ver o meu cuzi...

**Sango:** Não! Não é nada disso. Eu quero ver se... eu... co... zinho. Entendeu? X-x

**miroku:** Ah, desculpa... E o que você vai fazer? Õ.O

**Sango:** Eu quero que você experimente o meu lombo! \o/

**Miroku:** Opa! Deixa comigo. Uau, é hoje! lD

**Sango:** Só que tem uma coisa... -o- 

**Miroku:** O que é, meu amor? Fala logo! h-h

**Sango:** Eu precisava de uma lingüiça pra rechear o lombo... E também de molho branco! ----------------

**Miroku:** Eu tenho, querida. Eu tenho uma baita lingüiçona pra rechear o seu lombo! E bastante molho branco! Hum, vai ser uma delícia! \o\ \o/o/

**Sango:** Legal... x E você vai querer sobremesa? -

**Miroku:** Claro! Por mim pode ser sobre a mesa, embaixo da mesa, em cima da pia, dentro do box... Onde você quiser, meu amor! D

Sango:#caindo a ficha# miroku eu vo te bate ò.ó

Miroku:calma amor #----------#

Sango: ú.ù pervertido #senta em sua cadeira quando a aula começa#

------------------------------------------------


End file.
